The Night of the White Fox
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: When Isabella is bitten by the White Fox, Phineas and the rest of the gang must set out to help get her back. But when fate forces Phineas to join the Black Tigers, can the two communicate to propose a peace? Or will it just escalate the war? Phinabella!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! Myron Greenleaf here with an important announcement. Stinkfly3 and I have been discussing things. And the end result was this :D. So, I will be co-authoring this story with her. This chapter was written by me. Stinkfly3 will take the even chapters while I write the odd chapters. And to be fair. they are all odd in the end :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

The red leaves on the maple trees lining the property of Danville Elementary School were slowly, one by one, falling off of the trees. This signaled that Fall has definitely arrived. These signs that showed that summer has been long gone are totally ignored as these young group of five kids from doing the things that they like doing. Being creative.

Phineas, along with his friends are spending their free time, volunteering to design, and decorate the gymnasium for the much anticipated Halloween Bash.

Phineas and Ferb were putting posters up really high on the wall and setting up multicolored lighting for the party. Buford and Baljeet were spending the time blowing balloons and spraying them with life lasting spray to keep them from deflating before the party. Isabella however, was spending her time twirling the streamers around her.

"Hey Phineas?" Isabella called from the floor. Phineas stopped messing with the wiring on the strobe lights to look down at Isabella.

"What's up Isabella?" Phineas called back.

"Where exactly do you want me to put the streamers again?" Isabella called up. Secretly she was hoping that Phineas would come down, leave the lights to Ferb and work with her on the streamers.

"Low enough that people notice them, but high enough that people won't rip them up during the party," Phineas called back as he turned his attention back to the strobe lights.

"Oh," Isabella said dejectedly. "Alright..." Isabella turned her attention back to the streamers. She placing the streamers in a decorative manner.

Once fall had come. Isabella had gone with her signature look, Fall Form. Meaning, she kept the pink dress, but her white t-shirt was replaced by a long sleeve white shirt. She also started wearing leggings to keep her legs warm. Buford had gone for the same attire, just longer everything to challenge the cold, Baljeet, well, something similar to his winter clothing, Ferb just put on longer sleeves and his pants leggings went farther down. Phineas exchanged his white and orange striped t-shirt for an orange hoodie and wore jeans instead of blue jean shorts.

Isabella got about half way through the gym until she got to where the entrance was. She stopped and looked out at the quickly approaching time where sunset would begin. It would be where they would be forced to stop their work for the night and go home, only to come back tomorrow and continue where they had all left off. .

Isabella watched through the window for several minutes. Finally, Isabella turned back to her work. Just as she started putting up the streamers again, she noticed a blur move past the window in her peripheral vision. _What was that?_ Isabella thought to herself as she looked back at the window. Finally, after about five minutes, Isabella shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her. _It wouldn't be the first time my mind's played tricks on me..._ Isabella thought to herself. _I mean, there was that memory I have where Phineas and I kissed. But that's just my mind hoping for what's to come... Not what's already passed._ Isabella by this point had gone back to the streamers when she once again saw that blur in her peripheral vision. This time, Isabella was sure that she had seen something. And she was curious, just as any ten-year-old would.

"Hey Phineas?" Isabella called up. "I'm going to go check on something really quickly."

"Okay, if you're done, put the streamers back in the box, we'll finish up here in just a moment before we walk home again," Phineas called back. He was still obviously baffled by whatever challenge the strobe lights could offer him.

Isabella put the streamers on the floor. She obviously expected to be returning while the day lasted.

Isabella opened the door, revealing a very pleasing fall breeze, which carried the scent of pumpkin and maple syrup in the air. Isabella walked outside and looked around.

"I must be imagining things again," Isabella said while mentally scolding herself for letting something such as her imagination distract her from her promise to Phineas to help with their decorations.

Isabella turned around and was about to open the door when she felt a presence behind her. She whipped around to find a huge White Fox sitting on its hind legs, staring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue is finished! So now you have been introduced to about half of what you need to know to understand the complexity of this story... Which isn't that much in the end... Stay tuned for the next update. Written by Stinkfly3.<strong>

**Please review if you are reading this story. I want to know what you all think. the more reviews we get, the more tempted we are to finish this story BEFORE Halloween this year :D**


	2. The White Fox

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I just want to let everyone know that the Black Tigers and the White Foxes are my own original creation.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my," the White Fox said in a feminine British voice. "I have never seen a human so young before."<p>

Isabella gasped. "I'm standing in front of a giant fox that just spoke to me," she said to herself. "I must be really tired..."

"No, I'm real, and I _can_ talk," the White Fox replied. "So can the rest of my species."

"What kind of a fox are you?" Isabella asked.

"Isn't it quite obvious?" the White Fox asked. "I am a fox with white fur, thus I am a White Fox."

"Okay..." Isabella said in confusion. "Don't... kill me... please?"

"Why would I do such a ridiculous thing?" the White Fox asked. "I am not like those filthy Black Tigers who simply kill humans for their idea of fun. Although, I need your help with keeping my species stable."

"What do you want me to do?" Isabella asked.

"Hold still for just a minute," the White Fox explained as she approached Isabella. "I hope this doesn't hurt you."

Suddenly, the White Fox bit Isabella's right hand, causing the 10-year-old girl to scream in pain and agony.

"I am terribly sorry for this," the White Fox said. "I hope I didn't cause too much blood to come out of your hand."

As the White Fox ran back into the woods, Isabella gasped as white fur started to grow all over her body...

* * *

><p><strong>Myron here. Yes. Everything about the White Fox is from Stinkfly3. Everything you will find about the Black Tigers is most likely entirely Stinkfly3's ideas.<strong>

**Enjoy the update. Review Please!**


	3. Pain

**A/N: Hey. Myron Greenleaf here. Not much to say. Um... Let's see. Stinkfly3 introduced to you how the White Fox talks last chapter... So let's see how  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas was sliding down from the ceiling with Ferb not far behind when he noticed something. Isabella hadn't returned from outside yet.<p>

"Hey guys," Phineas said coming down. "Did any of you see Isabella come back in?"

"Nope," Buford said as he put the last balloon down.

"No, I have not seen her come back in at all," Baljeet said.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked turning to look at his step-brother who just shook his head. "Well, if she didn't come back in, then that means that she is still outside, come on, let's go find her."

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford ventured out to find Isabella clutching her hand as if she were in pain.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked. "What's wrong? It's time to go home."

Isabella gasped in pain. "Oh god... My hand..."

"Isabella? What's wrong?" Phineas repeated walking up to her. "Did you hit your hand or something?"

"Um..." Isabella said trying to think through the pain in her hand plus some new urges she was getting from the bite. "It's a little complicated..."

"Well, why don't you tell us on the way home?" Phineas offered. "We've already put your streamers away, so we can just get you home and take a look at what happened to your hand."

"Gah," Isabella said, moaning from the pain... _Well, at least because I'm wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt, he can't see any of that white fur that that White Fox had given me. _"Sure..."

"Great," Phineas said smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you hurt your hand anyway?" Phineas asked as they walked along the sidewalk of Maple Drive after Buford and Baljeet had turned off to go to their separate homes.<p>

"Something bit me," Isabella said showing him the bite marks. "And it still hurts like crazy."

"Ooh..." Phineas said wincing. "That doesn't look good at all..."

"Not good at all," Ferb said looking at it also. "It almost looks infected."

"Well, being bitten by a fox doesn't have much good in it at all," Isabella replied. Isabella knows a lot about animals from her Fireside Girls manual. She knows a lot about foxes and you aren't supposed to be bitten by them. But this one was different. It was large, white, and it talked. Definitely not a normal fox.

"Wait, a fox bit you?" Phineas asked a little shocked. "Isn't it really bad if you get bitten by small animals like foxes?"

"Normally," Isabella said. "It's bad... But this isn't an ordinary fox... At least, I don't think it is..."

"What do you mean it wasn't an ordinary fox?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Well, it was big, white, and talking to me..." Isabella noted. "I don't believe those are normal traits in a fox.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound much like a fox at all..." Phineas said thinking. "Oh, here we are, you want help washing that bite Isabella?"

"Nah," Isabella said forcing a smile. "I can do it, you might as well go and confront your parents about forgetting to tell them you were staying behind to help decorate the gym."

"Oh no," Phineas said rolling his eyes while smiling. "I think you are the bigger priority right now Isabella."

"No seriously," Isabella insisted as they walked up. "I'm alright. Go home Phineas, eat dinner, we can chat about this tomorrow if you want."

"Alright Isabella," Phineas said. He turned and ran after Ferb who was already walking across the street to their house.

With that Isabella turned around and opened the door and walked into her house. That's when the pain rose to a new level.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual. Review!<strong>


	4. White Fox Hybrid

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This is when the White Fox's bite kicks in.**

* * *

><p>Isabella screamed in pain as her body changed shape. She became so thin, most of her clothes slipped off of her body (except of her underwear and a pink tank top she wore underneath her shirt). Her nails became sharp claws, fangs grew in her mouth, and a tail emerged from her behind.<p>

After a while, Isabella ran over to a mirror and saw what happened to her. She became a hybrid between a fox and a human. Her ears were pointed, her nose was black, and there was white fur all over her body. The biggest difference was her eyes. They were originally sapphire blue, but now they were ice blue.

Then Isabella felt new feelings inside her. She looked at a picture of Phineas that was on the mantle, causing her heart to beat as she growled seductively.

She knew she had to see Phineas right now.

* * *

><p>*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*<p>

Phineas opened the door, only to see what appeared to be Isabella. "Wow, great costume," the 11-year-old boy commented. "Is that what you're wearing for Halloween this year?"

"This isn't a costume, darling," Isabella said in a strange accent. "This is a result from when that White Fox bit me."

Phineas noticed Isabella's change in voice dialect. "Are you okay?" he asked as he took a few steps back.

"I have never felt better in my whole life," Isabella replied as she followed Phineas into the living room. "I appear to have feelings I never felt before. And I like it."

Then without warning, Isabella pounced on Phineas, making him fall on the couch. She kissed him with passion she never felt before, gripping his shirt frantically.

Phineas was shocked, but he couldn't move his body. He was also feeling something, but he couldn't figure out what it was. There was something about Isabella that made him feel different.

Isabella stopped the kiss and took a few steps back. Phineas stood up in shock. "What has gotten into you?" he asked.

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time, sweetheart," Isabella said as she gently caressed Phineas' face.

Phineas almost lost his train of thought from the touch. "R-Really?" he asked, realizing Isabella barely had any clothing on. He felt his cheecks getting warm.

"Of course, dear," Isabella replied. "I have had a crush on you ever since you built The Rollercoaster."

Phineas took a deep breath as new thoughts appeared in his mind. _Isabella looks so beautiful..._ he thought. _How come I never realized it before?_

That's when Ferb came from upstairs. "Phineas, what's going on?" the 10-year-old boy asked. "I heard something growled and a loud thud. Is Perry sleepwalk-" Then he noticed Isabella. "Okay, since when did Isabella have a tail?"


	5. How do you misspell  dot com?

**A/N: When I showed Stinkfly3 the preview of this, she was laughing too hard to comment... Or so I'm told... If you find it funny. Please comment :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing that Isabella with a tail equals not good," Ferb said.<p>

"YOU THINK?" Phineas asked desperately as he backed away from Isabella who was growling seductively at him while advancing on him. "FERB! DO SOMETHING!"

"Right!" Ferb said before running over to the computer. "Hold on, let me go onto Isabella's Fireside Girls Troop Website."

"WHAT GOOD WOULD THAT DO?" Phineas cried out as he backed into the wall. "YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING FERB!"

"Well alternatively," Ferb reasoned. "I could leave you down here with Isabella while I go off to bed..."

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Phineas insisted. "That's okay, please stay and help?"

"Much better," Ferb said as he turned the screen. "Now to look up what the White Fox is..."

"As much as I value your speed," Phineas said as he ducked under Isabella's arms and ran to the far side of the room. "I'm begging you to speed it up!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Phineas," Ferb insisted as he typed in the URL for the address. "Oops, misspelled the .com part."

"HOW ON EARTH DO YOU MISSPELL THAT?" Phineas cried out in desperation. "IT IS LITERALLY THREE LETTERS AND A DOT!"

"I know, I know," Ferb insisted as he retyped in the URL again. "Oh great, now I misspelled-"

"Fireside?" Phineas mused to himself as he jumped over the couch, once again successfully evading Isabella who was trying to pin him down and kiss him passionately.

"No," Ferb said smiling. "I mistyped the troop number in the URL. I forgot that in the URL it is 321 not 231."

"PLEASE, FOR GODS SAKE HURRY UP BRO!" Phineas said as he found himself in a corner with Isabella smiling, growling lovingly, and arms outstretched to pin him.

"Hold on, hold on," Ferb insisted as he finally got the URL right. "FINALLY!"

_We are sorry._

_For some unknown reason, the website for the local Fireside Girls Troop 46231 is experiencing technical difficulties._

_Please Reload Page._

_If this problem continues to persist, please contact Gretchen of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 for technical support._

_Sorry for any inconveniences  
><em>

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro  
>Fireside Girls Troop 46231 Leader.<em>

"Really?" Ferb asked himself.

"Please tell me that the technical difficulties page for the Fireside Girls troop website didn't pop up," Phineas begged as Isabella got nearer.

"Wait," Ferb asked turning around. "You can't tell me you aren't enjoying being kissed by Isabella."

"Well," Phineas reasoned. "Fine, I'm not scared of it... nor am I enjoying it. I'M PETRIFIED OF IT!"

"Why?" Ferb asked smugly as he turned back to the computer screen and reloaded the page to find a working website.

"Because Isabella comes into the house randomly, jumps on me, and starts kissing me faster than I can breathe!" Phineas practically shouts. "I mean, I know we were planning to crash down here tonight to watch the all night movie marathon, but this is cutting it a little far, don't you think?"

"Alright, alright," Ferb said. "Fair enough... Now let's see..."

_There is no information provided by the Fireside Girls or its manual about the White Fox._

"I spend all this time for that one line..." Ferb says simply before facepalming himself.

"Please tell me that the page with that one liner that says that there is no information on the insert topic here provided by the Fireside Girls or its manual didn't pop up," Phineas begged as Isabella finally grabbed him and dragged him to the couch.

"Okay then, I'm not telling you anything," Ferb says quickly. "But I think I remember reading it in one of the books I've read. I just need to remember which book and where..."

"Well, it can only be one in about fifteen books right?" Phineas asked hopefully, while trying to keep Isabella's mouth away from his, which was proving difficult because his arms were pinned to his side by Isabella.

"Um, more like one in three hundred, five hundred page books..." Ferb said. "I'm gonna have to go and scan through each one of them. Meanwhile, you just suffer through your punishment like a man and I'll be back." Ferb then rushed off to his book collection to find something on the White Fox.

"FER-!" Phineas tried to cry out, but was cut off by Isabella finally getting to kiss him firmly and passionately, which basically cut off his air supply in the amount he needed to continue screaming at Ferb for help.


	6. Getting used to Her

**A/N: Stinkfly3 wrote this chapter... Sorry it is really short... She's slightly depressed today...**

* * *

>Phineas was completely and utterly shocked at his current predicament. His best female friend has pinned him to the couch and was kissing him for no apparent reason whatsoever. Worse yet, he couldn't stop himself from pushing her off of him in the end.<p><p>

Suddenly he felt something on his arm. He turned around to look at it only to see long soft black locks of hair on his arm.

_Wow_ Phineas thought as he closed his eyes. _So soft and beautiful..._ He relaxed and put his hand on the back of Isabella's head, gently caressing her hair.

Isabella seemed to like this gesture since her tail was thumping against the ground and content whines came from her throat.

Of course, Ferb decided to intrude on them at that moment. "Okay," Ferb said. "I think I have the right book, how are things he-..."

Isabella released her grip on Phineas and stood back. Phineas got the idea quickly and dove off of the couch. A second later, Isabella appeared on the couch right where he was.

"I think I've got this under control now Ferb," Phineas told Ferb while smiling.


	7. The Book!

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY I DO NOT KNOW IN REAL LIFE! MYRON GREENLEAF HERE! Let's just say... I'M BORED! **

**Oh yeah. I'm going camping this weekend, so I can't update anything until like Monday after this chapter. Sorry for the inconvienence.**

* * *

><p>"Okay..." Ferb said, feeling a little awkward with Isabella, Phineas, and himself in the same room while Isabella being slightly less human than the rest of them, was on the floor while Phineas was petting her... "I think I've got some information on the White Fox."<p>

"Well, spill it Ferb," Phineas said slightly impatient at this point. "Maybe something in that book explains why when she got bitten and turned into a White Fox hybrid and how it is possible to return her to normal."

"Well, let's see..." Ferb said sitting down at the computer chair.

_The White Fox is a mythical creature dating back to Medieval Germany. The White Fox is a creature that is said to be polite, but deadly. It has one counterpart. The Black Tiger_. _The Black Tiger is ferocious in combat and supposedly, not having very good manners, contrary to the politeness of the White Fox. Both the White Fox and the Black Tiger are in constant combat against the other. But for some unknown reason, both sides can't reproduce, so to counter this problem, they would steal children from their parents to supplement their ranks. They bite these children which then morphs them into a human/hybrid. When the moon reaches its zenith on Halloween night, these hybrids would fully transform into a full creature of whichever species had bitten them. At this point, the children are unable to turn back into their original state. This story was told by German parents to their children to behave or they would let the White Foxes and Black Tigers hunt them down and steal them away._

Ferb put the book down.

"Well that explains so much, but it also raises questions," Phineas commented... "What else does it say?"

"That's it. That's all we have on the White Fox," Ferb said, putting the book by the computer.

"Well that isn't going to give us any information on how to... change her back?" Phineas asked hopefully.

"Nope," Ferb said simply. "I'm going to the library first thing in the morning... You in the meantime, will have to find some way of keeping Isabella preoccupied so she doesn't go running off..."

"What?" Phienas asked exasperated. "What do I have to keep Isabella busy?"

"Because you were the one who she was kissing," Ferb said simply before running upstairs.

"Says the guy who couldn't spell dot com!" Phineas shouted.

"ON PURPOSE!" Ferbs shouted back.

"Okay... That makes so much more sense..." Phineas said before Isabella jumped on him again in delight.


	8. The Black Tigers

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Sorry if this chapter's a bit long. I squeezed in enough action that should keep you satisfied for a while.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ferb headed straight for the library. What he discovered after hours of research was surprising.<p>

_White Foxes are the sister species of werewolves. According to Greek mythology, White Foxes are the daughters of Lydia, Lycaon's twin sister. While Lycaon was transformed into a wolf for ritually murdering a child, Lydia also suffered the same punishment for assisting her brother with said murder. However, Zeus transformed Lydia into a different kind of wolf so he won't confuse her with her brother._

_That would explain why White Foxes are so much like werewolves_, Ferb thought as he picked up another book.

_White Foxes are severely allergic to wolfsbane. Even the tiniest piece of this plant can leave a White Fox sneezing. The only cure for an allergic reaction is consuming a type of ivy humans consider poisonous._

But what Ferb found unbelievable was how to change Isabella back to normal.

_If a White Fox hybrid makes lip contact with a Black Tiger before Halloween night, she will transform back into her original state. The same thing applies for a Black Tiger hybrid if he makes lip contact with a White Fox around the same time. However, this is not confirmed to be true since both Black Tigers and White Foxes are natural rivals._

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Ferb thought as he picked up another book. _Maybe I can ask Lydia if she can change Isabella back to normal._

As if on cue, Ferb read exactly what he needed.

_For one to communicate with Lydia, the mother of all White Foxes, a person must draw a spade on a dirt ground and say the following chant._

Ferb read the chant carefully._ I hope this works,_ he thought.

* * *

><p>After a while, Ferb was outside a forest in Danville Park. He used a stick to draw a spade in the ground as he chanted:<p>

_EGO quaeso matris Niveus Vulpes volpes pro suffragium_

_Iuvo unus quisnam has been vomica_

Suddenly, in a flash of light, an elderly White Fox appeared in the spade. "Are you Lydia?" Ferb asked.

"Of course I am, child," Lydia replied. "And seeing as you summoned me, you know someone who has been one of my daughter's victims."

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Ferb explained as he took out a picture of the 10-year-old girl. "It happened yesterday when she was helping me and my friends set up for the school's Halloween party. The only problem is that the only way for her to change back to normal might get her killed. Can you cure her?"

"I wish I can," Lydia admitted. "But your friend looks like someone I once had in a dream, the one who will end the conflict between my daughters and the Black Tigers."

"Really?" Ferb asked, not amused.

"But she is not along," Lydia continued. "There is a boy helping her, the one who will join with the Black Tigers. He is described as defeating an evil threat from another world."

"You're probably confusing Isabella with someone else," Ferb insisted.

"I am afraid not, young one," Lydia said. "I cannot interfere with destiny." She then vanished, leaving no trace of her arrival.

* * *

><p>Back in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Ferb explained the dilemma to Phineas and Isabella.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" Isabella hollered as her tail crazily twitched. "I refuse to make lip contact with those filthy creatures!"

"Lydia wasn't much help," Ferb explained. "She claimed that she didn't want to 'interfere with destiny'."

"Then I guess we're going to have to find a Black Tiger to see if he'll cure Isabella," Phineas said.

* * *

><p>That night, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked deep into the woods.<p>

"How do we know if we're getting closer?" Phineas asked.

Isabella cringed as she swatted dung off her foot. "I'm guessing by their...leavings," Ferb guessed.

Sure enough, the three were surrounded by an entire ambush of Black Tigers. They looked like panthers, but there were dark grey stripes on their bodies.

"Well, what have we here?" a Black Tiger asked. "Two humans and a hybrid who's been bit by one of them prissy foxes."

Isabella growled. "You should talk," she retorted. "You certainly can't bother to clean up after yourselves."

"Hey, lay off of how we do things 'round here!" another Black Tiger said.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Phineas said. "We just want one of you to make lip contact with Isabella so she can go back to being her usual, non-clingy self who won't jump on me and try to get in my pants."

The Black Tigers laughed. "No way, man," one of them said. "I don't wanna catch any disease she probably has."

"Can't you just make an exception?" Ferb asked. "If one of you helps Isabella, that will decrease the White Fox population and make you the more dominate species."

"I don't think so," a Black Tiger said. "It wouldn't be as fun as adding another member to our ambush."

Suddenly, that same Black Tiger pounced on Phineas and bit his arm, causing blood to ooze out of it. "What was that all about?" Ferb angrily asked.

"We're repopulatin'," another Black Tiger explained. "Nuthin' much. You'll understand it in a few minutes."

However, Ferb used the Vulcan nerve pinch on the Black Tiger, knocking it out. "Whatever, man," another Black Tiger said as he lifted his unconscious friend. "Come on, guys. Let's head back to base."

Then the Black Tigers ran off. "Are you okay?" Ferb asked Phineas.

"I think so," Phineas said as he stood up. "I guess we have to see if-"

However, Phineas was unable to finish his sentence when he screamed in pain. Black fur appeared on his body as his eyes became yellow. His frail posture became very muscular, causing his clothes to rip off his body (with the exception of his boxers). Claws grew on his fingertips, his teeth became sharp fangs, and a tail grew from his behind.

When the transformation was complete, Phineas stood up, now a Black Tiger hybrid. He angrily snarled as Isabella, who tightly clenched her fists.

_This can't be good..._ Ferb thought as he took a few steps back.


	9. The Problem

**A/N: Myron Greenleaf here. Sorry there hasn't been an update recently. I give you three words on why I'm updating right now. Three. Day. Weekend!**

**And now onto the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ferb looked down at Phineas and Isabella and wondered how he could possible keep them separated now. <em>Well, on the bright side, Isabella is getting all the attention she's ever wanted from Phineas...<em> Ferb mused to himself as he considered what his options were. One, he could knock them both unconscious. Two, he could let them brawl it out and step in before they kill each other. Or three, he could keep them from fighting each other in the first place. Ferb didn't think much of the option of having to knock both of them unconscious. He was strong, but not strong enough to carry two unconscious people on his back, all the way home.

That was when Ferb thought of something else. He could easily pass of Isabella's condition to her mom as nothing more than a costume for a fireside badge or something and had to keep it on for a while. But the thing was, he couldn't do anything with convince his parents of the same thing. And worse yet, Halloween was over a week away, there would be no way to pass what Phineas looked like as a costume. Ferb came to the conclusion that he was wasting time, and should be focusing his energy on Phineas and Isabella to keep them from ripping each others throats out. Ferb finally decided to keep them conscious, but not letting them fight each other.

Ferb saw in his peripheral vision, Phineas tense in his legs. Ferb moved swiftly, and pulled out a collar out of his backpack and threw it around Phineas's neck before taking out what looked like a handle that you would attach to a string which would be attached to the collar, making a leash. Ferb pressed the button and activated a magnetic force that kept Phineas from moving any further away from Ferb than he already was. Phineas ignored it and tried lunging at Isabella who had at least partially understood what Ferb was doing, didn't even flinch. She just sat there as Phineas struggled against the what was now becoming a nuisance for him. Being electromagnetic and not an actual physical rope, Ferb pulled back on the handle and felt no resistance as Phineas was forced back. Phineas tried attacking again, but the leash once again prevented him from doing so, but Ferb could feel no resistance, so there was no possibility of losing his grip unless someone hit it out of his hand and grabbed it for themselves.

"Oh come on Ferb," Phineas said in a shaky voice which sounded so much different than what Phineas normally sounded like. "Please just let me destroy her?"

"No Phineas," Ferb said tugging on the leash. "Now lets go and find a way to explain this to mom before she thinks it is a Halloween costume and demand that you take it off so she can see what it looks like."

"Fine," Phineas said. Obviously the full emotions of the Black Tigers hadn't kicked in yet. Just the urge to kill every single White Fox that he could find.

"You coming Isabella?" Ferb called as he reached the trail where it would take them back to Maple Drive.

Isabella nodded and walked behind Ferb, far enough away that the leash would prevent Phineas from doing any sneak attacks when she wasn't paying any attention. She was keeping a close eye on Phineas so that she could kill Phineas without getting killed herself.

While they walked, Ferb pulled out his cell phone and called Buford and Baljeet to meet them at his house. Five minutes later, they were all sitting under the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard where Ferb was explaining the situation.

"So we need your help to get Phineas and Isabella back to normal," Ferb concluded. Buford and Baljeet just sat there with their mouths. "What?"

"So much talking..." Baljeet said. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much before."

"Forget it... Help me figure out how to get Phineas to even talk to Isabella now," Ferb insisted. "I don't feel like explaining how my brother and best friend had gotten bitten and we had never told anybody."

"Bitten by what exactly?" Baljeet asked pulling out a notebook and a pen to take notes to study the best way to fix it.

"Isabella was bitten yesterday after school by the White Fox. Phineas an hour ago by the Black Tigers," Ferb said.

"Black Tigers... Reminds me of sumtin," Buford said, putting his fingers to his chin, wondering where he had heard of them before. "Oh right. They bit my cousin."

Everyone stared at him. "You have cousins?" everyone shouts at him at once.

"Yeah... I never talk about them because they ain't tough like me," Buford said thumping his chest with his fist.

"So what happened to your cousin?" Ferb asked.

"Dunno. He said he had taken a new perspective and was now in love with the forest," Buford said. "And after that call... Nobody has heard from him again. course that was like two years ago..."

"Well, if we can find your cousin. Then he might be willing to help us," Ferb noted.

"Or eat us," Baljeet offered weakly.

Everyone just stared at Baljeet as if saying _What on earth are you thinking about boy?_


	10. Falling for Isabella

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter should be enough to satisfy the Ferb/Isabella fans reading the fanfic.**

* * *

><p>While Buford and Baljeet set their resources to locating Buford's cousin, Phineas and Isabella were mocking each other. Luckily, Ferb had seen fit to put them in separate cages so they wouldn't attack each other.<p>

"I honestly have no idea what I ever saw in you," Isabella said. "You are the most filthy and disgusting being that I have ever laid eyes upon."

Phineas snorted. "Try loosening up a bit princess," Phineas replied sarcastically. "You White Foxes are more of a wild animals species rather than pampered pooches."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Isabella shouted.

"Make me," Phineas tempted.

Isabella conceded and took a few steps back. "Fighting is not in my nature," she replied. "Only a savage beast such as yourself would fight instead of talk. I'd only fight if my life depended on it."

Phineas snarled and threw himself over to a side of the cage, his claws slashed the air. Isabella eye-rolled at him and yawned.

"Is it possible for you two to calm down?" Ferb asked. "I'm trying to do some research about Black Tigers! The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can change you both back to normal."

"Aw. Do you really have to do this, darling?" Isabella asked, attempting to flirt her way out of this.

"Your flirting won't work on me," Ferb said. "And I know you're trying to get out of your cage. It won't work by flirting."

"Well... I thought it could work," Isabella said, speaking in a seductive tone. "You are, indeed, a ladies man. I can see why many girls like you. Who wouldn't fall head over heels in love with an adorable British boy?"

Ferb froze and looked over at Isabella. "What?"

"Oh you heard me," Isabella replied grinning. "It's no wonder why Vanessa dumped her boyfriend a few weeks ago."

Ferb started losing control of himself. There was something about Isabella that just made her seem hypnotic. Not even aware of what he was doing, he approached the cage cautiously.

"I'm so glad that you have made the right decision," Isabella purred. "Now be a good boy and unlock me."

Ferb did. And sure enough, Isabella was ready and pounced on him the moment the lock was unlocked. "Thank you so much," she said. "I have never felt any better."

Phineas snarled as he reached out of his cage. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM ISABELLA!" he threatened.

"Oh please," Isabella responded. "It was obvious that your stepbrother had a thing for me. Candace even said so at the museum months ago." Then she leaned forward and kissed Ferb.

"FERB!" Phineas protested.

Isabella looked up. "Oh forget it," she said. "He's mine now.


	11. This Black Tiger Seems Familiar

**A/N: Myron Greenleaf here. THE NEW CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! Be warned, I was a little hard pressed to add things into this chapter, so I added some random things that in the end will have no effect on the end results of this fanfic anyways :D. MUHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* *cough* w...wa...wat...wate...water...**

* * *

><p>Ferb had finally been released by Isabella and had gone back to more research. Isabella had gone to taunting and teasing Phineas who was still in his cage. Phineas was not all too happy with his current situation was constantly trying to slash at Isabella and the cage, trying to get out.<p>

"Hello?" Ferb asked when his cell phone began ringing. "Baljeet, what do you have? Alright. I'll meet you there... Alright... Send Buford to pick up Phineas... No, Isabella can walk... Yeah, I let her out... No, I'm not gonna let Phineas out right now... It is because they would start fighting and someone would probably die in that scenario... Yes I'm sure! Alright. I'll walk with Buford once he arrives... Yes. I'll still be meeting you..."

"What was that darling?" Isabella asked, taking a break from teasing Phineas.

"Buford is on his way," Ferb said grabbing his backpack and going through it. "He and Baljeet think that they have found Bufords cousin."

"Another Black Tiger?" Isabella asked. Disgust clearly showed on her face.

"Afraid so," Ferb said putting the book he had found on White Foxes and Black Tigers in the backpack when the doorbell rang. "And that would be Buford ready to bring Phineas along."

Ferb went to the door to find the mailman there. "Are you part of the Flynn-Fletcher residence?" The mailman asked.

"Yes..." Ferb replied. In his peripheral vision, both Isabella and Phineas were laughing. Phineas because Ferb had been wrong at who was at the door, Isabella because Phineas had hit his head against the cage bars and the cage stainless steel floor.

"Good, then you'll need to sign for this package," the mailman said pointing to the box to the side of the door, about five feet high and more than three feet long and two feet thick.

"Okay," Ferb said before taking the pen and signing the paper on the clipboard.

"Thank you very much," the mailman said before turning around and leaving.

Ferb rolled his eyes and dragged the giant box into the living room.

"What's in it?" Isabella asked as she circled the box.

"Don't know, don't care," Ferb said as he picked up his backpack. "I'm more interested in meeting Bufords cousin." Once again the doorbell rang throughout the house. "And I severely hope that that is Buford," Ferb said before opening the door to find Buford indeed standing there. "About time."

"Whatever, where's Phineas, my cousin doesn't have a long patience line and I still have to fit in Baljeet's daily appointment of being bullied," Buford said walking into the room.

"In there," Ferb said, pointing at Phineas's cage, with a semi-conscious Phineas who was still recovering from hitting his head against steel bars and flooring.

* * *

><p>It took ten minutes, a deck of cards, two wagons, several balloons, a cell phone call, wrong directions, and a bottle of OJ before they finally got to the rendezvous where Baljeet and a strangely looking Black Tiger was waiting for the two of them.<p>

"Finally!" Baljeet cried out. "That took like fifteen minutes and twenty four seconds! You promised you'd be here twenty four seconds ago!"

"Whatever," Buford said. "Hey cousin, long time no see."

"Hey wait a minute," Ferb said. "Isn't that-"

"The Black Tiger that bit me," Phineas said.


	12. I'd rather mate a Lioness

**A/N: A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter explains what Isabella was doing to Ferb two chapters ago.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I have a name," the Black Tiger told Phineas. "And it's Benny."<p>

"Wait, a minute, you were the one that bit Phineas?" Buford asked.

"Look man, I didn't know he's your friend," Benny admitted.

"You two can always apologize later," Ferb said. "Right now, Phineas needs to be changed back to normal."

"Do you really have to, sweatheart?" Isabella asked as she placed her clawed hand on his cheek. "I was already getting used to looking at your handsome face."

Ferb was about to say something when he felt lovestruck again. He couldn't seem to resist Isabella's flirting.

"I'm guessing she's the one who was bit by one of them White Foxes," Benny said, referring to Isabella.

"How do you know that?" Baljeet asked.

"She's hypnotizing him," Benny explained. "White Foxes use seduction to make male humans do anything they want. You can tell 'cause her eyes are glowing pink."

Sure enough, Benny was right. Isabella's eyes really were glowing pink. Phineas finally lost it. He angrily pounced on Isabella, making her land on the ground as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Get your disgusting paws off of me," Isabella said.

"Not unless you agree to stop brainwashing Ferb," Phineas coldly responded.

Benny snickered. "Oh, I see what's goin' on," he said. "You two are the ones mentioned in that so-called prophecy the White Foxes have."

"What prophecy?" Buford asked.

"I remember Lydia talking about it," Ferb recalled. "She said that a boy and a girl will end the conflict between the Black Tigers and the White Foxes."

"Yeah, that's the one," Benny said. "The prophecy will also say that the boy and girl will start off as friends, but they will become enemies when they transform into hybrids. Their lip contact is supposed to make the leaders of the two species realize how they can finally get along and all that stuff." Then he snorted. "Like that'll ever happen."

Phineas got off of Isabella as the two got back on their feet, disgusted at each other. "Wait a minute," Ferb said. "How did the prophecy describe the boy and girl?"

"The girl would be a stong leader who's has a Mexican-Jewish heritage," Benny explained. "And the boy would be a skill builder who can't remember the day he single-handedly defeated an evil force who came from another Earth. It doesn't mean these two fit the descriptions. It could be anyone for all I know."

"Well, just to be sure..." Buford said, then he tried to force Phineas to kiss Isabella.

"Hold on a minute, cuz," Benny interrupted as stopped Buford. "They can't just make lip contact without any meaning. They'll only change back to normal is the passion that's expressed through the lip contact."

"Ew!" Isabella complained. "I do not have any feelings for this hideous beast!"

"I'd rather mate with a lioness," Phineas responded.

Sure enough, Ferb knew right away he had to get his stepbrother and best female friend to realize they love each other. The sooner he did that, the sooner he can stop falling victim to Isabella's hypnotisim ability.


	13. The Normalness Collar

**A/N: Alrighty then. Myron here with another glorious chapter that is meant to enslave you all! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... oh... um... I mean... Yeah, I've got nothing..**

**Alright, to the REAL A/N: Myron Greenleaf here with another glorious chapter. I'm packing a lot of stuff into this chapter...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After meeting with Bufords cousin, the discussion went on about how the Black Tigers and White Foxes came to be and why they hate each other so much. Nobody really knew. So after an hour of talking, they needed to get some sleep. It was nearly nine o'clock at night and there was school tomorrow. So everyone said their goodbye's.<p>

Phineas wanted to tell somebody about what was going on, but Ferb decided to do the talking.

"Ferb?" Linda asked over the phone. "Is that you?"

You could hear Ferb nod on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, what's up?" Linda asked.

"Can Isabella stay over for tonight?" Ferb asked plainly. "We want to be up bright and early tomorrow talking about the decorations and what will happen at the Halloween Bash."

"... I don't know honey..." Linda said. "Aren't you a little old to be having a girl over for sleepovers?"

You could hear Ferb blink a single blink.

"Alright. Alright," Linda said giving in. "But it is up to her mom if she is allowed."

"Thanks mother," Ferb said quickly before hanging up. "She said it was okay with her if it was okay with your mom Isabella."

"Alright," Isabella said. "Now let me give my mom a call."

Isabella started dialing her mom's cell phone.

"Hello?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro asked. "Isa, is that you?"

"Yeah mom," Isabella said, trying to act like her normal self, which was hard to do considering she had an almost constant urge to glomp Ferb and continuously kiss him. "I was wondering if I could stay at Phineas's..." *blanch* "house tonight?"

"Oh sure Isa," Vivian said. "Just make sure that you come by before you go over to their house and grab your stuff for a sleepover and your stuff for school tomorrow."

"Okay mom," Isabella said before quickly ending the call.

"Great," Isabella said cuddling up right next to Ferb. "She said yes as long as I stop by and grab some stuff for school on the way home."

"Great," Ferb said as he tried to inch away from Isabella. "Let's go. Phineas and I have some work to do when we get home."

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone but the parents were up early and gathered with the other exceptions of Buford and Baljeet who were at their own homes, most likely still asleep.<p>

"Alright Phineas... Isabella..." Ferb addressed. "I'm gonna need you two to wear these during the day."

"What are they?" Isabella asked curiously as she looked closely at it and started sniffing it.

"Abnormality suppressors," Ferb explained. "They are collars that when put on, will cloak or hide anything that is abnormal for a human being. And seeing as that you are only hybrids, you still retain the shape of a human, so it will also fill in anything that the eye should normally see when looking at you."

Phineas and Isabella just stared at him. Phineas because he was getting impatient and Isabella because she had no idea about what was going on.

"In other words, you will look like human Phineas Flynn and human Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," Ferb said. "Not Black Tiger Hybrid Phineas Flynn and White Fox Hybrid Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"What about how we act?" Phineas asked thinking that he could probably still get at Isabella without anyone thinking it suspicious.

"You'll have to work on your personalities yourself," Ferb mentioned while grabbing a second one. "I didnt' have enough time to work out all the kinks seeing as you two were too busy bothering each other to help me in any way."

"Sorry darling," Isabella said. "But it is just so much fun to tease Phineas."

"I can tell," Ferb said. "Now put these on and get ready for school... It's going to be a long day, plus we have decorating to do after school."

"You tell your mom this time?" Isabella asked as she looked at the collar suspiciously.

"Yes," Ferb said before taking the collar and putting it on Isabella. Within moments, Isabella looked like a normal human being. "Phineas?"

Phineas picked up the collar, looked at it, and after a minute, finally figured out how to put it on, and within moments the hybrid once again looked like a human with a triange for a head insted of a more ovalish head.

"Good," Ferb said picking up his backpack. "Now lets get to the bus before it leaves."


	14. School Confusion

**A/N: Heya People. Guess who? Myron Greenleaf! If you guessed it was me and not Stinkfly3, then huzzah for you. Alright. Stinkfly3 is a little busy to think up a an Authors Note, so she told me to make one for her... She also said that she is busy working on the prequel and the sequel to our co-authored story "The Story Beyond the Portal"**

**I'm not going to say anything beyond that...**

**What?**

**Oh right... ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>The bus ride was really awkward for Ferb. Phineas and Isabella sat on opposite seats, occasionally growling menacingly at each other. Everyone noticed this, obvious confusion was showing on their faces. Even the bus driver was having a hard time concentrating on driving when he heard Phineas and Isabella growl at each other.<p>

Luckily, Ferb quickly texted an explanation to only a few people, namely Irving, Django, Gretchen, Holly, Milly, Ginger, Adyson, Katie, and Vanessa (who had to be transferred to the same school ever since she was accidentally zapped by her father's Age-Regress-inator a few weeks ago and became a 10-year-old girl).

* * *

><p>During lunch, Ferb had a meeting with the gang about Phineas and Isabella. "Did everyone get the text?" the 10-year-old boy asked.<p>

When everyone said nodded their assent, Ferb continued. "Then you already know what has happened to Phineas and Isabella. They're wearing cloaking devices so they appear to be normal. But as for us, we need to get them together by Halloween night or we'll never see them again. So, any suggestions?"

Adyson got an idea. "I think I saw something like this in a Werewolf Boyfriend book," she said, referring to the book series about a wizard who discovers her current boyfriend is a werewolf. "I'll try to get on Phineas' good side so Isabella gets so jealous, she finally get back to normal and kiss him."

"Adyson, Isabella's already infatuated with me," Ferb pointed out.

"That could be part of the plan," Adyson said. "Both Phineas and Isabella would try to make each other jealous until one of them finally confesses."

"That is actually a good idea," Baljeet said. "But how are you going to get Phineas' attention?"

"I think I can help," Vanessa said. "Just as long as you don't mind wearing a little black."


	15. Implementing the Master Plan

**A/N: Hi people, Myron Greenleaf is here with an important announcement! HALLOWEEN IS A LITTLE OVER A WEEK AWAY! Which means Stinkfly3 and I have about 9 days to complete this story... If anyone doubts that this is possible... Curse you (insert name here)!  
><strong>

**Oh right... ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Ferb worked diligently at the task set before him. Phineas still was able to break through some of the Black Tiger thoughts that were swirling through his head as he directed his friends (minus Isabella as she no longer tolerated being told what to do by Phineas and therefore had to be pleaded by Ferb in order to do so) into finishing much of the Halloween Bash. Not only this, but several of the Fireside Girls and 10-year-old Vanessa Doofenshmirtz stayed after school and helped. This would also be the chance that Vanessa and Adyson would begin implementing the plan.<p>

"Right," Vanessa said coming up to Adyson as they worked on finishing the streamers that Isabella had failed to complete last time they had worked on this. "So are you ready to start making Phineas trust you? We've got a week before Halloween, so we are gonna have to move fast on this." Both girls looked at Phineas who was directing Buford with some difficulty as his Black Tiger instincts kept telling him to attack Isabella with everything that he had.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly to get Phineas to trust me?" Adyson asked. "He already trusts me because I'm in The Fireside Girls."

"Well, you may have lost that trust when Phineas was changed into the Black Tiger," Vanessa explained. "Which is why you need to act like you have lost it and need to get it back."

"And what do you have in mind?" Adyson asked.

"Well, start with asking Phineas what you can do for him after this is finished, and do jobs faster and more efficiently," Vanessa said. "Phineas is thinking in how fast and efficiently he can get this gym done for the Bash next week, and he'll start trusting you more and more, favoring you over the others."

"Which in turn, might trigger something within Isabella to begin thinking like her old self..." Adyson reasoned. "In which case she'd start feeling jealous and start trying to get Phineas' attention."

"Don't over do it and make Isabella attack _you_ though," Vanessa warned. "It seems like she would be able to snap you like a twig if you make her angry enough."

"Alright, alright," Adyson said. "So when do I start?"

"Now," Vanessa blinked. She had finished putting up the second half of the streamers and the task was done. "So go tell Phineas that the streamers are done and that you want another task."

"Will do," Adyson said before skipping over to Phineas.

_This plan might even work after all_, Vanessa thought to herself as she walked over to Ferb.


	16. Hypnotizing Adyson Sweetwater

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. I just want to let everyone know Adyson is my favorite Fireside Girl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Phineas," Adyson said. "Do you still trust me?"<p>

Phineas looked over at Adyson and grinned. "Hey there gorgeous," he said.

"Phineas, are you even paying attention to me?" Adyson asked.

"Yeah, I agree with what you just said," Phineas said, staring at her. "I can't believe how pretty you look."

Adyson looked at her ensemble. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, a white skirt with red stripes printed on it, and blue sneakers. She also wore her red headband. "Phineas, I wear this every day," she said. "It's nothing special."

"But you look better in this lighting," Phineas said as he put his hand on her waist. "You have a patriotic look goin' on, but I bet you'd look better in black."

Adyson mentally slapped herself, realizing Vanessa was right about wearing black. "Don't you have a party to work on?" Adyson asked.

"It can wait," Phineas insisted as he led Adyson out of school. "Right now, I want to talk to you about Isabella."

* * *

><p>Phineas brought Adyson over to the school garden. "What about Isabella?" Adyson asked.<p>

"She has Ferb," Phineas explained. "Now I want an assistant of my own."

Suddenly, Phineas removed his collar, reverting back to his hybrid form. Adyson wasn't surprised at all.

"You scared?" Phineas asked.

"Not at all," Adyson said. "Ferb told me what happened to you, so I want to help you change back to normal."

"Why?" Phineas asked as he raised a clawed hand. "I like the new me. Nothin's gonna make me change my mind." Then he slashed Adyson's right arm.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Phineas and Adyson came back inside. Phineas put his collar back on so no one knew about his hybrid form.<p>

"Here's the plan," Phineas said. "You'll pretend to be my girlfriend so I could make sure Isabella stops brainwashin' Ferb. Can you do that?"

"Sure," Adyson said, her eyes glowing yellow. "Anything for my master."


	17. Time To Go Home

**A/N: Myron Greenleaf here, sorry the last chapter was so short, we are running out of things to do or say per chapter atm... Don't worry! They will get longer... I hope...**

**Oh, if any of you know anything about computers, then don't complain if I had gotten something wrong. I have no idea what I'm actually talking about here... Nor should you try to explain it, I won't understand it in the least.**

**So in this one, you start learning just how affected Phineas is to The Black Tiger bite. We might go into greater detail later on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vanessa was the first to notice that Phineas and Adyson had disappeared. <em>All according to plan. <em>She thought to herself as she started hooking the strobe lights on stage to the control room. Ferb noticed next, followed by Isabella, The Fireside Girls, Buford, and Baljeet in that order. All had one thing on their mind. Where did Phineas take Adyson off to? Or vice versa.

After about ten minutes or so of silent working, Phineas came back into the gym with a triumphant look on his face, Adyson not so far behind him, although she didn't seem like everything was well with her, of course, nobody but Vanessa knew this because not many people including Vanessa knew what the entire plan was.

* * *

><p>Ferb was one of those people who were in on the plan, and he was watching carefully from his elevated position back with the strobe lights by the ceiling. Ferb noticed that Phineas seemed to whisper something into Adyson's ear before walking away, meanwhile, Adyson said something back before going over to Vanessa to see if she needed help. <em>I wonder what is going on<em> Ferb thought to himself as Phineas started climbing his way up the ladder to where the ceiling and the strobe lights were.

"And how are the strobe lights going?" Phineas asked when he reached the top, smiling like he had accomplished something.

"Same as Friday," Ferb muttered as he dismissed Phineas' not so strange attitude as Phineas just trying to be normal, not likely however.

"That bad huh?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "Well, lets see if we can't rewire it so that the strobe lights are taking orders directly from the computing command center."

"Already tried it," Ferb replied. "It just too much for the single computer, so I'm trying to get it hooked through multiple computers to see if it will relieve the burden, and from those several computers, hooked into a single computer mainframe."

"Okay," Phineas said smiling.

"And what are you happy about?" Ferb asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"I got Adyson to help me..." Phineas answered after a minute of thinking. "I'd use something different to describe it, but there really isn't a way to describe it..."

"Alright," Ferb said. "What did you do physically to her?"

"I... scratched her..." Phineas said with a frown forming on his face... This intrigued Ferb greatly because it meant that human Phineas was battling with the Black Tiger thoughts and emotions that were constantly entering his mind. "I think it was even on purpose."

Ferb looked at Phineas and frowned. It appears that if Phineas is able to fight the control of The Black Tiger, then Isabella might be able to also.

That's when Ferb looked past Phineas' shoulder and saw the clock. It was time to go home. Ferb promised himself that he would look more into the situation with Isabella as soon as he could, but for now, all he could hope was that Isabella was willing and able to fight the urges. But Isabella was in a later stage than Phineas, so she might be too far under. Ferb desperately hoped that this wasn't so though.


	18. Personal Appearance Change

**A/N: Hello! Myron Greenleaf here! I'm surprised if you thought that I would be the one to be doing the Authors note. So anyway, like in the other story I'm co-authoring with Stinkfly3, we changed up the outfits. But no biggie. Everything has to change eventually right? Right :)**

**Now... I know I am forgetting something... Oh right...**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Later, after everyone had gone home, things began to get much worse for both Phineas and Isabella. As soon as both of them had reached their respective houses, they ran to the bathroom and locked themselves in it before taking off their collars.<p>

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror and realization dawned upon her that she needed a new look. _I simply cannot dea with having this long hair anymore,_ she though to herself. _It does not go well with my fur at all!_

Fortunately for Isabella, she found some hair dye, but before using it, she pulled out some scissors and cut her hair so that it was shoulder length. THAT was when she decided to use the dye, which in the end, made her hair blonde.

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror again. _That is certainly more like it,_ she thought happily to herself as she fixed her hair so that it framed her face perfectly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas was going through a similar procedure. As soon as he had seen himself in the mirror, he knew that the way he currently looked now would never do when it came to his new personality. Phineas grabbed a bottle of black hair dye and dyed his hair black to match the black fur that he had.<p>

Phineas was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't register what he was doing until he was completely done. _Wait a minute... What am I doing? _Phineas thought as he looked upon himself in horror. _This isn't me... Since when did I care about how I looked in this much detail?_

Phineas probably would've tried bringing his hair back to normal, but a sudden knock at the door interrupted the thought process and the physical process that he was about to do. "Are you okay?" Ferb called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phineas replied as he put his collar.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Phineas and Isabella showed up at school wearing completely different outfits than they would normally wear. Isabella had gone with wearing a light green blouse, a pale yellow skirt that came down to her ankles, and light blue sandals. Phineas on the other hand, was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. Oh, and don't forget the black socks.<p>

Of course, the biggest change was not in their clothes, but their hair. Unfortunately for them, the collars were unable to hide what they had done last night, so many of the people who saw the two of them were new comers to the school.

Adyson, once she realized who it was, came up to Phineas immediately, eyes still glowing the way it did yesterday, "Uh master?" Adyson asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phineas said.

"If you say so," Adyson replied. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks," Phineas said smiling.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isabella walked over to Ferb who was surprised by the new look she had chosen for herself. "What did you do to yourself?" Ferb asked.<p>

"Do you like it?" Isabella asked as she twirled around to let Ferb get the full 180 degree look. "I think it perfectly matches my new personality."

"I can't say I'm going to agree with that," Ferb insisted. He put sunglasses on just in case she used her hypnotizing powers on him again. 'I don't like seeing the new you... You're talking like Rarity, your hair looks like Applejack's mane and tail, and plus, your outfit looks somewhat like something Fluttershy would wear if she was human.

"Oh stop being so blind Ferbutch," Isabella said as she took off Ferb's sunglasses, calling him by his full name. "And now I am the prettiest girl in Danville, so I would appreciate it if you showed some support."

But before Ferb could get his sunglasses back, Isabella's eyes started glowing pink. "Fine," he said, starting to become under her hypnotism again.

"Thank you," Isabella said smiling. "And I don't want to see you wearing these sunglasses ever again, you hear? I like seeing your eyes."

When Isabella was finally gone, Ferb came out of the trance she had put him in and shook his head to get the lasting effects out of his head. _I hope Phineas isn't getting himself into trouble _he thought.


	19. Talking back Phineas?

**A/N: Hello peoples of all known races, origins, genders, dimensions, etc... Myron Greenleaf here with another fanciful chapter for The Night of the White Fox.**

* * *

><p>Phineas walked into the classroom behind everyone else, thinking about different things, but all of them routed to the same thing in the end: Isabella. Phineas had been giving deep thought on how to keep Isabella away from Ferb. Of course, the main way that came up was to use his new "assistant" Adyson as a way to keep Isabella away from him.<p>

After several minutes in thought, Phineas was brought out of his thoughts by finding himself in his seat with Isabella to his right, Ferb to his left, Baljeet behind him, and Buford in front. And several of the Fireside Girls making up roughly half of the class. But that wasn't hiding Phineas from the view of the teacher who was standing right in front of him.

"Care to answer Mr. Flynn?" Mr. Pendeski asked.

"Uh..." was all that Phineas could have responded with.

"Thought so," Mr. Pendeski replied. "Now Mr. Flynn, would it not be in your best interest to pay attention so that you may learn and share your knowledge with the rest of class?"

That was when Phineas gave in to the Black Tigers mental control. "Well Mr. Pendeski, wouldn't it be in your best interest to end this conversation and get back to teaching? You know? Like you are paid that miserably small monthly check that is a poor excuse for a pay check to do?"

"Mr. Flynn," Mr. Pendeski warned. "You are going too far!"

"Oh I see," Phineas said smiling. "So you are stuck and you have no idea how to continue teaching the class... Some teacher you are..."

"PHINEAS FLYNN!" Mr. Pendeski shouted. "OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM NOW!"

"Gladly," Phineas said smiling as he picked up his bag (which was still fully packed), walked to the door, and ended up walking straight past Adyson who's eyes were glowing even more yellow than they were the previous day. Phineas walked straight out of the room without even turning to look back.

"Uh, Mr. Pendeski?" Adyson chirped. "Phineas was just being silly and goofing around. That was no excuse to kick him out of class!"

"That is enough Ms. Sweetwater, unless you would like to join him out in the hallway?" Mr. Pendeski asked.

"Uh, Mr. Pendeski?" A boy called from the chair closest to the front door of the room.

"WHAT?" Mr. Pendeski snapped.

"Phineas isn't in the hallway," he replied. "He's gone..."

Ferb and Isabella got up immediately and ran to the door to find that indeed, Phineas was missing.


	20. Switch Over

**2 Author Notes from the two different co-authors:**

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter is the turning point for Phineas and Isabella.**

**A/N: Myron Greenleaf here... First off... Stinkfly3 specifically requested that this doesn't get edited and I post it as is... So, it shall be done... But in all honesty, I promised that hopefully that the chapters would get longer... They really aren't...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas ran out of the school and towards the forest. He was so angry at Mr. Pendeski, he had to do something to release some stress. So he ripped off his collar, breaking it into pieces.<p>

Phineas then looked at his clawed hands, feeling more urges inside him. He felt confident enough to do some running, so he got on all fours and sprinted.

Eventually, he arrived at a lake. He cupped his hands for a sip when he saw his reflection, only to realize how handsome he became when Benny attacked him.

_Man, I look good_ Phineas thought, noticing his hair was starting to get a bit longer. _I don't even know what I was thinkin' when I thought 'bout changin' back to normal._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Isabella wasn't too happy either. After eating lunch, she grabbed Ferb by the wrist, headed for the custodian closet, locked the door, and started to kiss Ferb harder than usual.<p>

"Isabella, what's wrong with you?" Ferb asked.

"Nothing much," Isabella replied as she gripped Ferb's shirt. "I want to release some frustration I have after observing Phineas and Adyson together."

Although Ferb was starting to feel like he was in a trance, Isabella's eyes WEREN'T glowing pink. That was because Ferb noticed how curved Isabella's body was.

"Are you..." Ferb began.

"Oh, I would never think about that," Isabella interrupted. "I simply wish to kiss you until I feel relaxed."

And with that, Isabella kissed Ferb, who relaxed as he put his hands on her waist.


	21. Meeting the White Fox: Kim

**A/N: This is made by yours truly: Myron Greenleaf. I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking when I was writing this chapter, all I know is that it is more than thrice as long as normal chapters I've been posting for the past couple days.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas had been gone for the rest of first period, free period, second period, and lunch. Not a hide nor tail (literally) of Phineas was seen until after lunch when he had decided to reappear. It was gym, and everyone in the group was sitting on the floor talking, including Adyson and Gretchen who had the same gym period as the gang did. Everyone except for Phineas who was just walking into the room, nothing but the clothes on his back to disguise himself from the rest of the world about the transformation into a Black Tiger Hybrid.<p>

Adyson was the first however to notice Phineas come in as she was standing in a position so that she could scan the crowd for Phineas as soon as he came in. Of course, things were messed up for the week. All of the gym classes were now in the smaller Auxiliary Gym so that the main gym could be outfitted by Phineas and his friends for the Halloween Bash that was now less than a week away.

Of course, most people didn't know of the rift between the two most prominent members of the most popular band in school, so the biggest discussion was what Phineas and his friends were planning on singing for the Bash next Monday. All were curious about it, even the teachers, but none actually knew. The band swore complete secrecy on the matter, so only the group of five actually knew.

"Ma-Phineas," Adyson called out, barely catching herself on calling Phineas 'master'. The two had come to an agreement (and by agreement, it was Phineas telling Adyson) that she would only use the term 'master' when nobody else was around to avoid drawing suspicion on the pair."Where did you go after first period?"

"I went out and needed to cool off for a while," was all that Phineas answered with, leaving many of the others confused, but Adyson understood perfectly.

"But you don't have your collar on anymore," Ferb protested. "You know how dangerous that can be. Especially for you!"

"I know Ferb," Phineas said, studying his brothers eyes. "So how are you and Isabella working out?"

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked.

"I mean, how does it feel to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Phineas asked in an uncaring tone.

"Fine," Ferb replied, suspicious of Phineas and what he was getting at. "So why don't we at least cover you up until I can construct a new collar for you?"

"No to both of them," Phineas replied immediately, taking a step back.

At that point, Adyson jumped up from her sitting position on the floor and walked over to Phineas before whispering into his ear. "Come on master," she muttered. "It is just for one day... You don't want the entire school being just as suspicious at you as Isabella is right?"

"And your point?" Phineas asked.

"They might side with Isabella..." For a moment, Adyson didn't think that her advice would be given much thought. That was when Phineas shrugged.

"Alright, fine," Phineas muttered.

"Thank you master," Adyson said cheerfully before going to get him his black hoodie sweatshirt that she had brought along just in case. Phineas rolled his eyes, but took the hoodie, putting it on just as the coaches blew their whistles to start class.

* * *

><p>After school, Phineas and Isabella stayed as far from each other as they could when they were finishing up the last bits of the gym. Phineas was working near the front door where Isabella was working on the stage, opposite sides of the room, setting up tables, sound check, microphones, the strobe lights (still). But that wasn't what was interesting Phineas at all. Every few minutes he kept looking away from the front door, he would see a blur in his peripheral vision. For the most part, he ignored it, but ten minutes of it will grind anyone's ability to ignore it, and Phineas was no exception.<p>

Silently Phineas pulled away from the rest of the group and out the front door, coming face to face with a White Fox.

The White Fox looked amused at him. "Phineas Flynn..."

"Kim..." The first name that popped into Phineas' head, but somehow, Phineas knew it was the right name and was confirmed when the White Fox nodded.

"You've been proving hard to follow now," Kim said after a minute.

"What do you want?" Phineas snarled.

"Nothing really," Kim replied. "I'm just here to make sure you don't kill Isabella before Halloween."

"Ha," Phineas couldn't contain himself. "Believe me, she's more likely to kill me before Halloween."

"Well, that is the job of the Black Tiger who bit you to protect you until you reach the zenith of Halloween Night," Kim said smartly.

"Oh come on," Phineas complained. "We're Black Tigers, do you _really_ think that they would watch over me?"

"Not in the slightest," Kim only managed to say before Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls came rushing out the front door, staring at Kim.


	22. The Talk

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Myron Greenleaf had to help me out with this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, well, hello there children," Kims aid. "I'm pleased to meet all of you. And Isabella, my, it has been a while since I last saw you..."<p>

Isabella looked confused, obviously not recognizing the White Fox in front of her. "What do you mean?" Isabella asked curiously. "I don't even know you..."

"Oh, don't you remember dear?" Kim asked. "I was the one who bit you and started the transformation process."

That was what clicked the memory within Ferb that made him approach the White Fox. "I want you to fix this immediately!" Ferb demanded. "Thanks to you, Isabella is acting like every single pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is talking like Rarity, her hair really looks like Applejack's mane and tail, and she is wearing outfits that look a lot like something that Fluttershy would wear if she were human."

Buford snorted, biting back a laugh, amused with Ferb's outburst. "And he knows that how?"

Ferb shot him an irritated glance. They would be coming back to this topic very soon.

"Well, to be honest, I'm afraid I cannot do that," Kim told Ferb. "Isabella matches the description in Lydia's prophecy. She and Phineas must stay like this until Halloween night."

"And why is that?" Ferb challenged.

"I would tell you the prophecy young one," Kim said. "But I'm afraid that you are going to be sidlined in the final acts of what Phineas and Isabella do."

"And why is that?" Ferb repeated.

"Stop repeating yourself child," Kim said laughing. "You are beginning to sound unintelligent."

"Alright," Phineas said interrupting before something else came out of his brothers mouth. "I can see why Isabella is the right girl, but how do I fit in? I mean, I'm a skilled builder, but the last part-"

"Is absolutely true," Kim interrupted. "You may not remember it, but your eally did single-handedly defeat an evil force who came from another Earth."

"But-" Phineas started protesting.

"No buts," Kim said, standing. "You two will remain as you are until Halloween comes to pass." Then Kim ran away, already accomplishing what she wanted to do.


	23. The New Collar

**A/N: Myron Greenleaf here with another chapter for The Night of the White Fox. So, lets see, where did Stinkfly3 leave off? Oh right... There... Anyway:**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Everyone just stared at the spot where Kim the White Fox just disappeared from into the woods, nobody wanted to voice their opinions, but everyone knew what was going on. They were being watched, and not just from the White Foxes, but possibly from the Black Tigers who were (quite possibly) getting interested to seeing what the White Foxes were interested in.<p>

"So..." Adyson broke the silence. "Does that mean that Phineas and Isabella are going to be under constant surveillance by the White Foxes and the Black Tigers?"

"No, not the Black Tigers," Phineas said. "At least, I don't think they are... The Black Tigers are probably wondering what the White Foxes are going crazy with interest about and are looking into the matter to see if they can interfere with anything to anger the White Foxes. But if Kim gave anything away, then it is that the Black Tigers couldn't give a hoot about what is going on unless it involves food or the White Foxes.

"So then what can we do?" Ferb asked.

"Nothing really," Phineas responded. "All they are doing is watching us, so I guess no harm can come to the two of us. At least, not without a White Fox getting injured in the process."

"That's reassuring," Isabella said sarcastically. "But who or what would attack us?"

"Our opposite," Phineas said, watching Isabella suspiciously. "The enemy of the Black Tigers are the White Foxes, and vice versa."

"And that means-" Isabella said.

"That the White Fox Kim is watching us, mainly you to make sure that I don't kill you before Halloween night," Phineas finished. "And the Black Tigers should be doing the same thing, but they don't care, they'll probably just bite everyone who they can and take in the ones that survive the transformation."

"That's horrible," Baljeet said, shocked at the brutality of the Black Tigers. "And you are becoming one of them Phineas..."

"I know Baljeet," Phineas said, turning to walk back into the school. "I know."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, everyone was in their respective homes. Isabella was wearing her collar as she was told, but didn't like it. Phineas was in his room that he shared with Ferb, and Ferb was in the basement making a new collar for Phineas. A new type of collar at that. One that would hide Phineas' changes to his human appearance, and one that couldn't be removed except for the password that only Ferb would know.<p>

It took several hours to create a collar that held all of these things, mainly because Phineas wasn't creating it, but in the end, it was done.

Now that it was made, the hardest challenge was issued. How can you get Phineas to put the collar on?


	24. Buford's Cousin Is Back!

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. The latest chapters have proved that Phineas won't listen to a human, but what about a Black Tiger?**

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Ferb realized the collar wasn't as invulnerable as he thought when Phineas smashed it into pieces as well.<p>

"What has gotten into you?" Ferb asked. "That collar was for your own good."

"Let's face it, Ferb," Phineas replied. "This is the new me now, and nothin's gonna change that."

Realizing Phineas wouldn't listen to a human, Ferb decided the best option would be to contact Buford. So, Ferb dialed Buford's phone number. "Can Phineas talk to Benny?" Ferb asked.

* * *

><p>Soon, Phineas was in the forest. Sure enough, Benny was waiting for him.<p>

"Long time, no see," Phineas said with a smile. "Ferb told me you needed to talk to me."

"He's right," Benny said. "Luckily, I'm one of the few Black Tigers who learned some self-control, so I'm not joinin' the others in my ambush who are lookin' for food."

"What do you need to tell me?" Phineas asked.

"It's those White Foxes," Benny explained. "They're all obsessed with that prophecy of theirs. You know, the one with you and that hybrid girl ending the war between the two species."

"So?" Phineas asked, starting to get a bit impatient.

"So you should start listenin' to your stepbrother," Benny continued. "He might be that hybrid girl's boyfriend, but he's still part of your family."

"Adyson's my only family," Phineas insisted. "She's the only human I trust."

"That's 'cause you brainwashed her," Benny said. "I know you changed a few days ago, but you really should start doin' what Ferb says and put on that collar."

"Why?" Phineas asked as he raised his clawed hand. "I like this form, and no one's gonna change me back into some weak human."

"He's right, master."

Phineas looked around, only to see Adyson approach him. "Adyson, stay outta this," the 11-year-old boy said.

"Master, you have to trust him." Adyson said, then she gave Phineas the puppy dog-eyed look. "Please?"

"Fine," Phineas said as he retracted his claws. "But it's only 'cause you told me."


	25. Writing a Song

**A/N: Bonjour, Ciao, Gutentag (idk), hallo, hola, nihao, ohayo gozimasu, konichiwa, .etc. I don't even know if half of those are right minus the accents and all that... Umm.. Oh right. Myron Greenleaf here, but you already knew that didn't you? Of course you do. Right, four days left until Halloween if you include today...**

**And I'm also slightly disappointed in you people... Almost none of you are reviewing this story anymore... It is kinda sad... I know that you people are reading this story, but nobody is reviewing so I don't know how good or bad this story is...**

* * *

><p>Phineas wasn't pleased about wearing the new collar that Ferb had made AGAIN, but with the insistence of Adyson, not to mention Benny, the he was once again wearing it, concealing the new look (much to his dismay) and the Black Tiger hybrid fur...<p>

"Master?" Adyson called out in the hallway. "Where are you?"

Phineas sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, deciding that he could stare at the collar in the mirror at a later time. "What Adyson?"

"You and Ferb need to figure out what you two along with Isabella Buford and Baljeet are playing at the Halloween Bash," Adyson replied handing him a clipboard. "Here is the list of everything you have chosen so far, but you still need a few more songs for the Bash."

Phineas groaned, thinking of the work ahead. "Alright, where's Ferb?"

"Library Computer Lab," Adyson said. "He said to meet him there."

"Alright, alright," Phineas said glancing over the list without actually reading anything. "Hey, have you actually gone through this list yet Adyson?"

"Of course not Master," Adyson said. "I'm being nice and waiting until the Bash to see what you guys are playing."

"Right," Phineas said before heading across the hallway to the School Library Computer Lab where Ferb was waiting with a piano and the computer where he could digitally input and delete song notes. "Hey Ferb."

Ferb waved and continued looking at the music sheet. Phineas rolled his eyes, getting the message.

"Yeah, yeah," Phineas said. "All right, anyway... I think I have this good one that I'm gonna go on with one other person... Maybe even have Adyson come in as a guest singer and sing it with me."

"And what have you decided for the duet?" Ferb asked, opening a new document in the software, ready to start imputing musical notes at a moments notice.

"Well it starts really slow, but it gets faster," Phineas explained. "But not too much faster, just fast enough to keep people interested."

"Well, can I at least see the lyrics?" Ferb asked, setting aside the keyboard.

"Oh right, sure," Phineas said handing the sheet lyrics over.

Ferb was noticing a difference in Phineas. Phineas was actually acting more and more like himself whenever he was doing something that interested him. For example, he was more like himself when he was explaining the song. And what was more. Phineas was smiling a genuine it would be fine after all.

There were only a few days left until Halloween... And that night two things would happen, Isabella would turn into a White Fox while Phineas turned into a Black Tiger, or Phineas and Isabella kissed before the end of the Bash.


	26. Getting Ready

**A/N: You know, I honestly think that Stinkfly3 is getting a little lazy... She doesn't even want to write an authors note... So I'm forced to write one... Well, I guess I don't have to write it... But I still want to...**

**Now. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>The week went by very quickly for the Gang and the Fireside Girls.<p>

Phineas and Isabella refused to even talk to each other unless it had to do with the Bash, even that however was a strained conversation where Phineas ended up storming out of the room. Isabella was still dating Ferb, to some degree. Phineas on the other hand was still keeping Adyson under his control, in case that he would need anything.

All of the struggle in the end was worth it as the day of Halloween came up. Even though Phineas and Isabella were both glad to stop wearing their collars, they still had to wear some outfits.

Phineas retained the outfit from when he performed the seaweed rap with Ferb. He ended up wearing a red cap (on backwards), black t-shirt, a necklace with a red P on it, blue jeans and his regular sneakers.

Isabella on the other hand, went for a more formal look. She wore a multicolor dres that had a lilac top and a rainbow-striped skirt that came down to her feet. She wore pink high heeled shoes, a necklace that included a white charm with three light blue diamonds painted on it, and a pink butterfly charm bracelet on her right wrist. Finally, she had a light green barrette with red apples on it in her hair. Basically, Isabella's costume was a combination of the mane cast from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Phineas looked at his reflection int he mirror, lowering his shades a bit. _I look good._ he thought with a sly grin.

Meanwhile, was also looking at her own reflection. _I certainly look stunning._ she thought as she smiled. And with that, both Phineas and Isabella headed for the Halloween Bash, not knowing that Kim the White Fox and Benny the Black Tiger were secretly watching them. Together.


	27. Hello Floating Baby Head

**A/N: Myron here. I know... I didn't put my last name... Idc... I have chocolate to eat so I am happy! ^.^**

**Anyway... I just realized literally moments before I posted this that Stinkfly3 has put in more My Little Pony... And to be honest, I didn't get it until she explained that that is how the White Foxes talk... I still refuse to watch it... And to be honest, I hope I never have to...**

* * *

><p>Phineas and the rest of the gang continued on in silence until they got to the school first. No literally. They were the first to arrive at school. Which meant that they had time to finish the preparations for the Bash that would be happening later that night.<p>

After an hour, they managed to get the strobe lights working in perfect order, the group chose the final song that they would sing, much to Isabella's dismay. And by the time that people began arriving in mass, everything was ready, down to the smallest detail.

Everything was set. Everything was perfect. Everything except for one thing. Two people were in the wrong. And those two people were Phineas and Isabella. One was still a Black Tiger Hybrid while the other was still a White Fox Hybrid.

Ferb needed to figure out what to do. And if it meant breaking up with Isabella, then he would do it. He wanted Phineas to come home tonight as a full human being, Isabella also... Just not a hybrid anymore as their hostility towards each other was wearing everyone's patience to max.

True, for them it would be the ultimate adventure of a lifetime, but they would never be allowed to leave it for a human life if they didn't kiss before midnight. And Ferb wasn't planning on saying good bye to his brother just yet. Not to mention how on earth would he be able to tell mom and dad?

* * *

><p>But more on Ferb later, Phineas was hanging out with Adyson, surveying the entire party as more and more people arrived and entered, wearing full costumes.<p>

"Hey," Adyson said pointing at a person's costume. "That's an interesting costume." A person dressed up as a floating baby head.

"Why does that Floating Baby Head keep following me and Ferb around?" Phineas asked confused.

"I have no idea..." Adyson replied shrugging. "But it doesn't matter right?"

"Yeah, I guess not..." Phineas said, forcing himself to think of something other than the baby head.

"So are you ready for the singing Master?" Adyson asked.

"Of course," Phineas replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it is just... I peaked at what songs you guys are singing... And that last one..." Adyson stopped there.

"Eh, don't worry about it," Phineas said reassuringly. Definitely more of a human Phineas rather than the Black Tiger Hybrid Phineas. "I've always got a plan."


	28. Admiration

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. And in case you notice, I've been using MLP references for the White Foxes, especially Rarity.**

* * *

><p>Phineas was having a perfectly fine moment with Adyson until <em>she<em> came.

"Hello, Phineas," Isabella said with distrust in her voice.

But before Phineas could respond, he looked at Isabella as a spotlight shined on her. He didn't want to admit, but she looked beautiful. Phineas was startled at why he was thinking these thoughts in the first place.

Isabella was also looking at Phineas. The way he looked in his rapper ensemble made her feel things she used to feel. Was something wrong with her? Hopefully not.

"Adyson, tell Ferb there's a change in the song list," Phineas said, still looking at Adyson. "The last song is now the first song."

"Hey Adyson?" Phineas called out. "Do me a favor and go find Ferb, and tell him that the first song is now the last song."

"Yes master," Adyson said obediently before rushing off to find Ferb.

* * *

><p>"Do you know why he said that?" Ferb asked from the control tower.<p>

"No," Adyson replied while standing right behind him. "All he was doing was staring at Isabella while she was in the spotlight."

"Well, it is quite the possibility that he is becoming infatuated with her," Ferb reasoned. "So, we might as well get started. Everyone is here that is probably coming."

"Alright then," Adyson said. "I'll get everyone to start heading towards the stage to being song number 1."

"Sure," was all Ferb managed to say as he watched Phineas and Isabella watch each other, sometimes talking, most of the time just admiring each other...


	29. Are you ready to play?

**A/N: Hello peoples: Myron Greenleaf here with an important announcement... Well, I don't know if it is an important one or not... All I know is that... Actually. I don't know... Halloween is closing in fast... :D**

* * *

><p>Ferb hurried down from the control tower as Gretchen from the Fireside Girls came up to replace him as he moved to make it towards the backstage to prepare for the start of the entertainment.<p>

Ferb rushed to the backstage and found everyone getting ready, Phineas and Isabella were... closer... than normal together... Possibly because they had seen each other in a new light... literally...

"Oh Ferb," Baljeet said coming up to him. "You ready?"

Ferb nodded. "Apparently, we are doing our last song first correct?"

Phineas nodded silently as he prepared his guitar for the third song. "Ferb, you'll be on the piano for the first song, I'll be on it for the second. Isabella and I will sing the first song and we'll all sing the second song, except, maybe Buford who will just want to focus on playing the drums."

Buford shrugged. "Fine by me Dinner Bell," Buford grabbed his drum sticks as they prepared to leave. "I'm just not happy that I don't get to play for the first song."

"Ah, just be happy that you get to a whole bunch on the second," Adyson said coming in. "Better hurry up and get to the other side before Ferb starts playing his part Master."

Phineas nodded before dashing off and appearing on the other side of the stage a few minutes later.

That's when Ferb started playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chappie, Stinkfly3 wanted to choose how the song went, so I'm stopping here... Well, at least I get to play the second song. Which I love... Heh... I'm listening to the second song right now while I'm typing this... So, until later today... Au revoir.<strong>


	30. Pretending Kiss

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. The song Phineas and Isabella will sing is Pretending by the Glee cast. You can look up the video on Myron Greenleaf's website as you read the lyrics.**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella walked onstage as the music began. They both faced each other as they were singing, torn between their natural instincts and newfound feelings for each other.<p>

Both: _Face to face  
><em>Both Phineas and Isabella walked onto the stage._  
>And heart to heart<br>We're so close, yet so far apart  
>I close my eyes<br>I look away  
>That's just because<br>I'm not okay_

Isabella: _But I hold on,_

Both: _I stay strong  
>Wondering if<br>We still belong  
>Will we ever<br>Say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever<br>Have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever<br>Only be pretending  
>Will we a-a-a-always<br>A-a-a-always  
>A-a-a-always be<br>Pretending  
>How long do I fantasize<br>Make believe that it's still alive  
>Imagine that I am good enough<br>And we can choose  
>The ones we love<em>

Phineas: _But I hold on,_

Both: _I stay strong  
>Wondering if<br>We still belong  
>Will we ever<br>Say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and<br>Tear down all the walls  
>Will we ever<br>Have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever<br>Only be pretending  
>Will we a-a-a-always<br>A-a-a-always  
>A-a-a-always be<br>Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no one's letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>'Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<br>Will we ever  
>Say the words we're feeling<br>Reach down underneath and  
>Tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever  
>Have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever  
>Only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always  
>A-a-a-always<br>A-a-a-always be  
>Will we a-a-a-always<br>A-a-a-always  
>A-a-a-always be<br>Will we a-a-a-always  
>A-a-a-always<br>A-a-a-always be  
>Pretending<em>

When the song was finished, Phineas and Isabella embraced in a kiss. Ferb looked at his watch, realizing it was a few seconds before midnight and sighed loudly. It had worked.


	31. Ready for a New Song

**A/N: Alright peoples... I'm sad... I lied... Myron Greenleaf here if you couldn't tell... I lied to you all... I decided (with Stinkfly3) that we are going to switch the order of the songs that the Gang is playing on in the Halloween Bash. But other than that! I'm posting more than one chapter in a day! I'm glad!**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella felt the changes immediately as the clock struck midnight. Both shut their eyes, waiting for the very painful transformation that would be coming. But none came.<p>

Both realized what was happening and pulled away from each other blushing fiercely. Everyone in the crowd was trying not to laugh their heads off. The only thing keeping them that way was Buford and Ferb who was glaring menacingly at anyone who dared disturb the famous moment that would go down in history... yes... history...

"Uh," was all Phineas could say into the microphone. "Thanks for holding the applause..." Lame... "I think we will take a little break before we continue tonight shall we?" And with that, Phineas and Isabella walked off the stage as the audience burst into chatter about what had just happened. It would have the possibility of being on the 2am news channel.

"That was awesome!" Phineas said aloud as soon as he got to the backstage. "We need to totally do that again sometime!"

"Which one?" Isabella asked smiling. "The kiss or the song?"

"BOTH!" Phineas shouted. "It was amazing... Which reminds me, I need to look at the next songs lyrics one last time before we go back up there." Phineas raced off.

"Please tell me he was being clueless on purpose," Isabella said. Ferb watched her intently. "Yeah... Now what should we do about us dating?"

Ferb motioned for her to follow Phineas, indicating that she would probably be happier dating Phineas than him. He was fine with that... Probably the only reason that he had fallen in love for her was because the effects of the White Fox hypnotism had such a deep impact on him, that he naturally fell in love with her. And now that she was no longer a White Fox, he didn't feel the same way he used to.

Ferb looked over at Adyson whose eyes had returned to normal and seemed to be trying to focus...

"Ferb?" Adyson asked as he approached her. "Why do I feel like I've been emotionally attracted to Phineas for like half a week now?"

"You were," Ferb said quickly and promptly. "You went so far as to continuously call him 'Master'..."

Adyson looked up in alarm before quietly thanking him and rushing off to be with the other Fireside Girls.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ferb," Phineas said coming back into the room a few minutes later... "Are we ready to go?"<p>

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Good, now lets knock them dead!" Phineas said smiling as the Gang walked on stage for a new song.


	32. Waiting for the End of What?

A/N: Stinkfly3 here. The next song is Waiting for the End by Linkin Park. You can look up the video on Myron Greenleaf's website.

* * *

><p>Phineas and the gang walked onstage as they got in position for the next song. "This one goes out to someone special," Phineas spoke into the microphone, then he winked at Isabella as the music played.<p>

Ferb: _This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

_But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm_

_And all the words sound steady something empty's within them_

_We say "yeah" with fists flying up in the air_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_

_'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_

_Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear_

Phineas: _Waiting for the end to come_

_Wishing I had strength to stand_

_This is not what I had planned_

_It's out of my control_

_Flying at the speed of light_

_Thoughts were spinning in my head_

_So many things were left unsaid_

_It's hard to let you go_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

_Sitting in an empty room_

_Trying to forget the past_

_This was never meant to last_

_I wish it wasn't so_

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I want to do is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Ferb: _What was left when that fire was gone_

_I thought it felt right but that right was wrong_

_All caught up in the eye of the storm_

_And trying to figure out what it's like moving on_

_And I don't even know what kind of things I said_

_My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead_

_So I'm picking up the pieces, now where to begin_

_The hardest part of ending is starting again_

Phineas: _All I want to do is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Ferb: _This is not the end, this is not the beginning_

_Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision_

Phineas: _(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)_

Ferb: _But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm_

_And all the words sound steady something empty's within them_

_We say "yeah" with fists flying up in the air_

_Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there_

Phineas: _(I'm holding on to what I haven't got)_

Ferb: _'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear_

_Until we get it, forget it, let it all disappear_


	33. Determinate

**A/N: AH! MYRON GREENLEAF HER WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MY "HALLOWEEN FANFIC!" And as a result. I give you a song that got 20+ million fans across the globe.**

* * *

><p>Phineas ended his note smiling. The crowd really was enjoying the music that they were putting on tonight. But what did that matter right? The best was yet to come. Or at least, a smart person never throws away their best stuff first, just in case that whatever else they had was boring...<p>

But nothing tonight was boring! In fact, it was going great. Nobody didn't think that the Flynn-Fletcher duo couldn't pull off a wonderful party... no... extraordinary party such as this. Of course, it wasn't over yet...

Ferb left his post at the piano and held up his hand and closed it around the guitar that Phineas had just thrown him. Ferb moved off to the right of Isabella while Phineas took up positions to the left and behind her. Isabella was the main singer, Buford at the drums, Ferb at the electric guitar, and Baljeet on a bass. Yes... the bass...

"Hey Isabella?" Phineas asked. "You ready for the last song of the night?"

"Of course!" Isabella replied cheerfully.

"Good," Phineas said before turning off the lights, all except the lights behind them, which were blue lights, illuminating the entire gymnasium in an florescent blue lighting...

* * *

><p><strong>Next song if you haven't figured it out yet from the 20+ million fans thing is... drum roll please *drum roll* thank you... : Determinate by Lemonade Mouth.<strong>

**Note, I did change a couple words in the rap near the end...**

* * *

><p>Isabella: (slowly)<br>_Trying hard to fight these tears_  
><em> I'm crazy worried<em>  
><em> Messing with my head this fear<em>  
><em> I'm so sorry<em>  
><em> You know you gotta get it out<em>  
><em> I can't take it<em>  
><em> That's what being friends about<em>

(speeds up a whole lot)  
><em> I, I want to cry<em>  
><em> I can't deny<em>  
><em> Tonight I wanna up and hide<em>  
><em> And get inside<em>  
><em> It isn't right<em>  
><em> I gotta live in my life<em>  
><em> I know I, I know I<em>  
><em> I know I gotta do it<em>  
><em> I know I, I know I<em>  
><em> I know I gotta do it<em>  
><em><br>_All:_  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate <em>_(slide right)_  
><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>_ (slide left)_  
><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>

Isabella:_  
>Ha-te to feel this way<em>  
><em> And waste a day<em>  
><em> I gotta get myself on stage<em>  
><em> I shouldn't wait, or be afraid<em>  
><em> The chips will fall where they may<em>  
><em> I know I, I know I<em>  
><em> I know I gotta do it<em>  
><em> I know I, I know I<em>  
><em> I know I gotta do it<em>

All:_  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate <em>_(slide right)_  
><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate <em>_(slide left) _  
><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>

Phineas came out from behind the piano, microphone in hand and started rapping.

Phineas:_  
>It's Phin and I'm heaven-sent<em>  
><em> Use it like a veteran<em>  
><em> Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine<em>  
><em> Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<em>  
><em> Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them<em>  
><em> People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline<em>  
><em> Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!<em>  
><em> 'Cause we're coming to your house (and)<em>  
><em> People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths<em>  
><em> I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<em>  
><em> While they're in it for the mill<em>  
><em> I'm just in it for the thrill<em>  
><em> Get down now I ain't playin' around<em>  
><em> Put your feet up on the ground<em>  
><em> And just make that sound like<em>

All: (Phineas is playing on a keyboard that is now around his neck instead of behind the keyboard propped up on the floor.)_  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate (slide right)<em>  
><em> Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate (slide left)<em>  
><em> You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em> Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em> Determinate, d-determinate<em>

_ Come on and, come on and_  
><em> Come on and get it going<em>  
><em> Come on and, come on and<em>  
><em> Come on and get it going<em>  
><em> On the dance floor<em>  
><em> On the dance floor<em>  
><em> D-D-Dance floor<em>  
><em> D-Determinate<em>

The gang ended smiling, watching the crowd try to mimic the dancing that they had done while up on stage. They failed, but nobody on stage would comment on it.

"Well, I'd say that this has been a pretty successful evening," Phineas said smiling as people went back to talking excitedly about their possibly new favorite song. "There is only one thing that I'm gonna dread..."

"And what's that?" Isabella asked, coming up to be next to him.

"We have to clean up what is left over from the party," Phineas admitted grimly. Ferb was drinking a glass of lemonade when Phineas said this, and immediately spat it out in shock, followed by coughing for a few minutes while everyone tried to hold back laughter.

"Don't worry Ferb," Phineas said, going up to his stepbrother and putting an arm around his bigger brother. "We won't have to worry about it for several hours at least."

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody has to say what's next. Of course, if you did know what was about to come out, then you wouldn't be using that big lump of pink stuff in your skull that scientists call brains and I call a waste of space... Honestly, you only use like 15% of your brain... The rest is just random mangled stuff put together...<strong>

**Onto another subject.**

**This concludes another story on the great Phineas and Ferb fandom...**

**Disclaimer: Out of all of this, only the White Foxes and the Black Tigers can be claimed by someone other than Disney. ciao! ^.^**_  
><em>


End file.
